1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of pest control, and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus which may be used to establish a protective perimeter around a garden plot, a tree, a bush or other greenery to dissuade snails and slugs from crossing the perimeter and damaging the plants. The apparatus functions without the use of any pesticides or toxic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-toxic home remedies used in hopes of controlling snails and slugs have been used for many years.
One solution is to place cups of beer within the garden area. The user must first dig a hole for a suitable container to bury the container up to the rim. The beer is then poured into the container. The odor of the beer attracts the snails and slugs. They craw over the edge, fall in, and drown. This solution requires cleaning and refreshing the containers.
Some solutions have provided specialized containers in which the beer or other attractant lasts more than a day or two and which provides a disposable or at least easily cleaned catch basin to deal with the messy job of clean up of the catch.
The main disadvantage of these solutions is that the snails and slugs must craw through the garden before getting to the beer and they generally stop for a bit of tender plants on the way.
Still other solutions utilize poison bait to attract and disable the snails and slugs. This bait has the unfortunate effect of contaminating the soil and some are not recommended for use in a vegetable garden.
Other poisons are claimed to be usable in a vegetable garden as long as not used within a few days of harvest.
The use of any toxic substance within a yard poses risks for the user. Unattended children and pets are set at risk of ingesting the bait and becoming ill.
There is a product which produces a line of substance which is toxic to snails and which is difficult for children and pets to ingest. However, it is washed away by rain and sprinkler water. The diluted product then soaks into the ground with a resultant contamination to the soil or aquifer. As the frequency of rain and sprinkler attrition increases, the need to replace the product increases resulting in further accumulation of the toxins in the soil and/or ground water.
Thus there has long been a need for an apparatus to discourage the intrusion of snails and slugs into sensitive areas.
It is desired that this apparatus be passive so as not to require maintenance or refills.
It is desired that this apparatus not be toxic to children and pets.
It is desired that this apparatus be simple to install and perform its function for many months or even years before replacement is required.
It is desired that this apparatus be inexpensive and easily to manufacture.
It is further desired that this apparatus be simple to install and to withstand normal yard wear and tear after installation.